Hyperion
Hyperion aka Mark Milton is a super-powerful alien with a god complex who fights and kills both supervillains and regular criminals and unlike Avengers cares nothing about the collateral damage he causes during battle. Hyperion has small but fanatically loyal army of followers including a group of similarly powered self-righteous extremists called the Squadron. Most of the population however fears and hates both Hyperion for his oppressive and reckless tactics. Biography Childhood Hyperion came to earth as a baby, the sole survivor of an alien race who was sent to Earth by his birth-parents to save him from the death of his world. He was discovered and raised by a married couple David Milton and Sarah Milton who named him Mark and raised him as their son. From an early age Mark's parents conditioned him to think of himself as special, that he was superior and separate from everyone else. They also made him keep his abilities a secret and kept him isolated in order to protect him. The immense power he had, combined with the isolation, and the constant praise heaped on him by his parents caused his psyche to degenerate. Romance with Chloe Carpenter During his college years Mark Milton was separated from the toxic influence of his parents for the first time in his life. It was during this time that a journalism student named Chloe Carpenter discovered his secret and far from being terrified she was fascinated by him. They became lovers, Mark was able to open up to her and she was able to keep him grounded. The only time that Mark Milton was ever truly sane was when he was with Chloe Carpenter. Death of Chloe Carpenter Hyperion's fantasy of her death Hyperion claims that Chloe Carpenter was murdered by a criminal, he claims that she was kidnapped and that it was just like any other adventure except this time he didn't arrive in time to save her from being killed. The Brutal reality of Chloe's death The truth is that the relationship between Chloe and Mark wasn't a fairy tale. After the novelty of having a super-powered boyfriend wore off Chloe started to realize that she and Mark weren't really made for each other. What's more, as time went on Mark respected her less and less and viewed her as nothing more than a plucky damsel in distress. He became over-protective, condescending, and paternalistic. When Chloe tried to tell him that she wasn't in love with him anymore and that they were finished he flew into a rage and killed her. Mark Milton regretted his actions immediately and was shocked and horrified by what he had done. He couldn't reconcile the hero he saw himself as with the horrible thing he had just done. Instead of taking responsibility for what his actions however, he lied to himself and constructed an alternate scenario in which her death was a tragedy that happened to him instead of a crime he committed. Assembling the Squadron Following the death of Chloe Carpenter, Mark Milton's connection to humanity as well as reality snapped and he fell back into the messianic self-satisfying delusions encouraged by his parents. Mark Milton cast aside his human identity and became Hyperion full time. He gathered a fanatical group of followers and their love and devotion filled the hole left in his heart by the death of Chloe, in fact because their devotion was uncritical it satisfied him much more than Chloe love ever did. Hyperion was also able to gather other super-powered vigilantes to join a group called the Squadron. * Nighthawk aka Kyle Richmond: ostensibly a batman analogue. * Hippolyta aka Warrior Woman * Dr Spectrum. * Whizzer * Amphibian * Skymax the Skrullian Skymaster: * Golden Archer * Lady Lark * Blue Eagle * Arcanna * Tom Thumb: Conflict with the Avengers Personality Powers and abilities * Enhanced Physiology ** Superhuman strength: Hyperion's strength is on a level that exceeds Spider-Man, Captain America, or Thor. Hyperion is almost a match for the Hulk. ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Durability ** Regenerative healing factor ** Superhuman stamina * Optic energy blasts: Hyperion can fire blasts of energy from his eyes. * X-Ray vision * Super breath/Freeze Breath